


Favorite

by Uchika_TasiaPuff



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Comforting, Fluff, Guilt, I feel sad just by writing this, Sad, Self Confidence Issues, sad keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchika_TasiaPuff/pseuds/Uchika_TasiaPuff
Summary: He was no one's favorite. But, that's okay! It was just a joke, anyway. Then why does his chest hurts so much?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I got this idea from artist on tumblr: kerolunaticat.
> 
> It's from [this](http://kerolunaticat.tumblr.com/post/152100948013/kerolunaticat-allura-wth-he-finally-knows).

It’s a _joke_. _Clearly_ , it’s a _joke_. He shouldn’t take it seriously. 

But he did. With no control over his mind and feelings, he _did_. 

He’s acting like a child; he knows it. As the others continued to goof around, Lance’s words rang in his ears; “ _You’re no one’s favorite!_ ” 

Lance was still hugging Coran, Allura was smiling at Hunk who shyly beamed back and Shiro was smiling sheepishly down at Pidge, grinned back just as sheepishly. 

Suddenly, his body felt cold and he felt so alone. The scene played in front of like a happy movie. Without him. Chest tightened. It hurt. Physically. A lump in his throat. He swallowed thickly. It hurt again. _Fuck_.

His deep lavender eyes narrowed and he walked out of the room silently. 

No one came after him. Because no one noticed him leaving. 

_Alone_. He feels so _alone_. Even more than when Shiro was gone. 

Because they’re right there. Behind him. Yet, he feels so left out. He feels like a waste. He feels… _unneeded_. His chest felt heavy. 

He was in his room instantly. He let the tears fall down his cheeks slowly. 

A wry, bitter smile formed his lips. 

Well, _duh_. 

Who in the _right_ mind would pick _him_ as their favorite? Rash, impatient, short-tempered, unintelligent, reckless and… 

_Yeah_. 

_**Keith was no one’s favorite.** _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith notices subtle things. He thought it was a joke. 
> 
> It wasn't. 
> 
> In his eyes, anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FJSKLJFSKLJFLS HI
> 
> THANKS FOR THE COMMENTS! Sorry for the delay! >~< I am showered in homework and assignments and the final exam is also here to shoot me down! ;A; 
> 
> This was suppose to be 2 chapters, but I am going to extend it to 3. I am still unsure about the ending and I need more time to think, but also I wanted to update sooo. Have Keith's struggles! ;u;

Keith’s eyes felt heavy the next day. Honestly, he didn’t want to leave his bed. And for a long time, he didn’t. He merely lay on his bed, face buried in the pillow. All morning, the previous night’s events kept on bugging him. The more he thought about it though, he felt more and more childish, immature and… He groaned. Take a grip, Kogane! He snapped at himself, rolling over on his bed. So, what if he isn’t anyone’s favorite? Who cares? It doesn’t matter! What matters is saving the universe, kicking Zarkon’s ass and head back to earth safe and sound. Not him being sensitive over something…something…like _this_!

Keith pushed himself up and just at the same time, there was a knock on his door.

“Keith? Buddy, you okay?”

Shiro. Of course, he would come. He’s always so considerate. Both guilt and happiness flooded inside him.

“I am fine.” He managed out, slipping his jacket on before opening the door. Shiro stood there with a concerned expression and Keith was confused when the black paladin looked a bit alarmed.

“Are you _really_ okay?” He asked again, more sternly yet carefully. Keith blinked at him.

“Um, yeah? Why?”

“Your eyes…looks puffed.” He commented simply, watching him closely. The smaller male stiffened, his eyes darting the side, avoiding his eyes now.

“Er, lack of sleep.”

Keith just _knows_ Shiro was frowning now. He was a terribly liar and even if does it fairly well, he is not going to fool Shiro.

“Lack of sleep gives you dark bags under your eyes.”

Keith inwardly winced.

“Keith, what happened?”

Shiro was not going to let this go. Unless Keith specifically begs him to leave this subject. And that’s exactly what he was going to do.

“It’s nothing.” He began, “Just…leave it, Shiro.” He did not look at the other. “Please.”

Shiro did. As he expected.

_Bet he wouldn’t have if it was Pidge._

_Stop it_ , he told himself bitterly and just turned around. “I missed breakfast, did I?”

“…Yes. It was Coran’s turn.”

Keith began walking away down the hall, but he was stopped when warm fingers wrapped around his wrist, halting him.

“Keith.”

“Shiro.” He shot back, tugging his hand, but the grasp was firm. Lavender eyes glanced up; Shiro was frowning deeply.

“You know you can tell me.”

He _knows_ that. But he _can’t_.

“…I know.”

Once the grasp loosened, he pulled away and walked off. He didn’t hear any footsteps. Shiro was not following him.

At one point, he’s disappointed yet also relieved.

Oh well…

 _Keith was not his favorite after all_ … 

* * *

 

There were no attacks. Thankfully. But that does not mean any training; Allura was strict with them. Keith preferred solo training, but obviously Allura was not going to have that.

“Take a break, paladins.”

He sighed in relief and slumped down on the ground, groaning. His body ached and took off his helmet. He inhaled, closing his eyes and exhaled slowly.

“Here you go, Keith!”

He looked up; Coran stood there, offering those odd juices. He took it with a soft thank you and began to drink. He hummed. It wasn’t that bad actually.

“Maaan, can’t we just call it a day?” Lance whined, leaning to Hunk like usual. Allura narrowed her eyes at him.

“No, Lance, we cannot do that.”

“Until lunch then?” Hunk asked hopefully. Was it Keith or did Allura’s eyes soften?

“Very well.” She sighed. “I shall go check the control room.” With that she was out of the training room.

Allura declined Lance strictly, yet allowed it when Hunk asked. Hunk was really her favorite, huh? He frowned. Again, so what? Who cares?

…Keith, apparently.

* * *

 

“HURRY, PUT HIM IN THE HEALING POD!”

Coran’s voice boomed and Keith was startled. Unless Allura was included, he’s never heard Coran so panicked before.

Hunk clumsily placed Lance into the healing pod, who was groaning. As it closed, Lance’s stressed face slowly relaxed and everyone sighed in relief.

It was not a mission. They were merely exploring around for folks and make peace; in attempt to make allies against Zarkon. But as usual, Zarkon had beaten them to it. And thus the attack happened. They were all hurt, but again Lance was the worst. He was in the front when the ambush happened and he was the first to receive the hit.

“He will be fine.”

Allura’s voice brought him back to reality.

Keith allowed himself to relax. This was the second time Lance was hurt and this is rather worrying… He winced; he also took some damage. On his side and back. He glanced at Coran who was looked distressed. Huh… Well, Lance is his fav –

Keith gritted his teeth and wanted to punch himself. At a time like this, he’s thinking of something so idiotic! Something so selfish! Exactly why –

“Pidge, you okay? Any injury?” Shiro asked the Green paladin who just shrugged a bit.

“Nah, I am fine. A bit scratch here and there, but nothing serious.” She said calmly and he saw Shiro ease down. _Oh_.

His chest tightened.

“Oh, Hunk, how about you?” Allura turned to him, looking worried. Hunk smiled at her reassuringly.

“I am fine, princess, don’t worry.”

Keith suddenly felt numb.

“How about you, Kei –“

“I am fine.”

He cursed himself inwardly. His reply was just too hasty.

“I…am going to take a shower. And go to bed.”

“But, it’s…only afternoon.” Pidge pointed out confusedly.

“I am tired.”

He exited the room.

Well…

He should probably get used this now…

* * *

 

“You’re just giving Pidge a free pass cause she’s your favorite!” Lance dramatically accused as he pointed Shiro. Pidge rolled her eyes, while Shiro sighed.

“No. Pidge needs rest because she’s the youngest among us.” He tried to reason. Lance snorted.

“Yeah, right!”

“Fine, then I’ll stay and train too.” Pidge huffed, but Shiro looked down at her with a stern look.

“No, you are going to rest.”

“Really, Shiro, I’m fine—“

“If that’s how it’s gonna be, then— CORAN!” Lance shouted, with an obvious whine, which Keith cringed to.

“What are you—“ Hunk asked but before he finish, Coran entered the room, looking a bit alarmed yet confused.

“What is it? Is everything okay?”

“No!” Lance marched over to the older Altean and hugged him, faking a cry. “Shiro’s giving his favorite a free pass and Pidge’s gonna get away with her training now! Save me!”

Coran blinked once before he grinned playfully and patted the blue paladin’s back.

“Oh, is he? Well then, I shall also give Lance here, my favorite a free pass!” He said gleefully, as if he found all of this utterly hilarious.

Keith didn’t.

Shiro sighed. “Coran, you can’t be—“

“What is going on?” Allura stepped into the main room, her brows a bit furrowed.

“Pidge and Lance got a free pass from their training.” Keith replied flatly. Allura rose an eyebrow.

“And why?”

“Because Shiro was playing the favorite!” Lance said hurriedly and Shiro shot him a stern look, though he only stuck out his tongue, clinging to Coran more.

“…So, Coran gave Lance one.” The princess said, amused. “Well, should I also give Hunk one too?”

“W-What?” Hunk flushed a bit and he blinked before eyes widening. Allura offered him a kind smile.

Keith felt cold once again. And Lance was not helping. At all.

“Hah, looks like Keith will be training alone!” Lance grinned with triumph. Keith’s eyes narrowed to a glare and his expression must’ve looked colder or he leaked a bit of an emotion, because Lance was losing his smile.

“Maybe I will.” His voice was hard and guarded. “And don’t go crying for help when the Galra attacks.” He spat out venousmly, which was much unintended. His mouth worked faster than his brain and so did his body. Keith turned around and stormed out and headed straight to the training room. He heard faint footsteps following him and when he finally reached the training room, he stopped in the middle of the room.

“Level 4.”

“Keith.”

The red paladin purposely ignored Shiro and activated his bayard when the robot appeared in front of him, few feet away. Before it attacked, however, it stopped immediately.

“End training sequence!”

Keith’s jaws clenched, teeth grinding with each other rather painfully.

“Start with level 4.”

“End training sequence.”

The robot barely moved because of the immediate order. Keith growled.

“What do you want, Shiro?” He snapped, which was rare. It was like they just met, back in the Garrison.

“Is everything alright?” Shiro asked gently. Keith scoffed.

“Peachy.” He said sharply with sarcasm. Keith refused to look at the older male and stubbornly stared the robot, with a hard glare. If looks could kill…

“What’s the matter?”

“Nothing! Just…Need some time alone.”

Keith just can’t stay mad at Shiro long. The tender tone made him at ease and guilty at the same time.

“I think you got that enough.”

Keith turned to him, his head moving sharp, his eyes a bit wide. Shiro was frowning and he stood a bit closer than Keith imagined. He swallowed thickly. He noticed? No… He couldn’t have…

“What?” Was all he managed.

“…You’ve been avoiding us.”

Keith paled and he had a sudden desire to flee from the room.

“I…have no idea what you’re talking about.”

And right after he said that, he avoided looking at Shiro, gaze shifting down to his feet.

“Keith, don’t. You know you’re lying isn’t the best.”

Keith’s shoulder tensed, finger curling, nails digging into his flesh, both hands clenching tightly on either sides.

“Shiro—“

“Just, please, tell us—or me. Don’t…close up like that.”

A plea. He was weak to those.

“…It’s nothing serious.”

But he just can’t tell.

“Then why—“

“I will be fine!”

Keith raised his eyes and locked his gaze with Shiro, lavender eyes meeting concerned dark grey ones.

“…I will be fine…” He repeated more quietly, his eyes flickering down once again, breaking the eye contact.

“…Is it about this favorite thing?”

Shiro did not miss the way Keith flinched, his shoulders jerking a bit at the mere word.

“It’s just a joke, you know?”

He said lightly.

And sudden anger soared up inside his chest so quickly. Suddenly bold, he turned to the other, scowling fiercely.

“Is it?”

His words were sharp and just like that, Keith turned to the robot again.

“Keith… It’s just Lance being Lance. No one has a favorite—“

The red paladin wanted to laugh. He did. A cold dark laugh filled the room and he shook his head, turning to Shiro, who looked startled.

“Right. Which is why you are very gentle when it comes to Pidge.”

“No, not you too.” He sighed. “It’s just that she’s younger—“

Keith ignored him.

“And why is it Allura suddenly so soft when it comes to Hunk? And remember when Coran almost lost his mind when he saw Lance injured?”

“Coran would be equally worried if one of us were—“

“Would he?”

Keith was being awfully selfish and perhaps cruel, questioning whether if Coran would care if he were injured or not. But that was just what he genuinely believed. Everyone in the team would less fuss if he was wounded. Or so he thinks.

“Keith, that’s cold. Coran cares about you.”

He wants to believe that. He truly does. But… Coran’s booming loud voice was still fresh in his memory as he struggled to put Lance in the Castle along with Hunk. Maybe Coran cares. But Lance (and Allura) was in a different level. He was probably lowest in the list…

“…I am just gonna train.”

“Listen to me! No one is no one’s favorite!” Shiro kept on saying, desperately trying to convince him. But Keith knew it was a lie.

“…Whatever. Just…leave…”

“Keith—“

“LEAVE ME ALONE!!!”

Silence fell after his explosion. Keith panted, now facing the ground.

“…Alright… But, please… What I said is the truth.”

_Was it?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Comments / Kudos ] ♡

**Author's Note:**

> [ Comments / Kudos ] ♡


End file.
